Training with the scepter (Request)
by PK993
Summary: This is a request


"DEMOLISH" Serenity cried as a light-bluish blast appeared from the scepter of the night destroying completely the rock that was only 9 feet away from her.

Shuriki began to correct the position of her daughter before she could aim to another rock. Serenity spent almost the whole morning training with her mom with her scepter (Which Shuriki refused to own since she believed her daughter deserve it for working hard to save her.) Esteban called both for lunch, Serenity was told that she'll practice the next day.

"But mama." The 16-year-old yawned as Shuriki sighed in response. She already knew that her daughter took the stubbornness from both herself and her husband. "I only practice for a few hours."

"You practice all morning, dear. " Shuriki corrected Serenity. "And remember that the scepter takes a lot of your energy, so is better for you to rest. And besides, you still have your duties."

"Alright, mama," Serenity said in a defeated tone making her mother feel guilty and began to think in an alternative solution. "You win."

"What if we both train," Shuriki said as Serenity gasped. "I can practice my spells and you can practice with your scepter."

After being reformed, Shuriki figures out that she could practice her using the magic inside her veins (As past generations of powerful witches did, just like her mother.) but after Serenity was born she hasn't much time to practice since then. Now it was the perfect moment to return to her training along and help her daughter with her training.

"Are you sure about this?" Esteban once again asked his wife as she stretched ready to practice as Serenity prepared herself to aim with the obstacles her mother would create.

"Of course," Shuriki beamed before giving her husband a reassuring smile. She gave him a little kiss. "Don't worry, I will call for help right away if something gets wrong."

"Alright, Honeybun." Esteban sighed before kissing his wife's forehead. Shuriki guided him back inside the palace so he could relax and not worry about. Then she returned.

"Are you sure about this, mom?" Serenity asked. Shuriki nodded cheerfully.

"Let's being." Shuriki stretched once again before sitting in the carpet. Serenity prepared herself. A green aura surrounded her as she made appear some magical creatures. "Let's practice with the demolish spell. They will be throwing some stuff, you will have to hit only the objects painted red and white."

Serenity took a big breath. The little creatures started off easily, throwing all kinds of things. Serenity only shot the objects painted red and white. At first, things began pretty easy; Serenity had no struggle hitting the objects at first. Things began to get more difficult, the objects were thrown faster and she had a time limit.

"You are doing great, sweetie." Shuriki smiled as Serenity began to take the hand of the practice. She increased the activities by a faster rate, Serenity concentrated at much. Things were getting just fine. "Let's practice with inferno."

"Why don't we try some of the new spells?" Serenity suggested. She had been practicing with the main 4 spells for some time; She felt the need that it was time to try some new skills.

"I suppose," Shuriki said in a very unconvinced tone. She narrowed her green eyes for a moment. She was thinking, Then she smiled for a moment. "We can discover new skills...but they are in the codex Maru. Mateo is not in the palace."

"You are right." Serenity said as she began to think in an alternative solution. "Maybe Zuzo can help us. He might know where and maybe how we can learn about the scepter powers."

"Very well, then." She said.

Serenity called Zuzo. He took some time, he was done his daily job at the moment. As her spirit guide, Zuzo also assisted her with her own training; he made sure she worked as hard and never give up. Serenity asked Zuzo about where she could learn new skills, he suggested thinking deeply into the right word.

"Just think about dark magic," Zuzo suggested as both mother and daughter closed their eyes. Shuriki was trying to channel her daughter, so she could help her find the right words. Serenity concentrated as much as she could. "Darkness, Storms, the moon. Just concentrate and take big deep breaths."

"Occult." Serenity said in almost a whisper. The scepter of night illuminated and was shot to a nearby object. Although Serenity could not bear it longer, the object was invisible in a short time. "We found out about the invisibility."

"How about making an object visible?" Zuzo smiled at Shuriki; She nodded as she concentrated and made a statue invisible. Serenity hesitated for a moment.

_Unfold_

It was her mother, she managed to connect through their minds. The connection fade, her mother wasn't strong enough to maintain longer their psychic connection; but it didn't really matter since Shuriki and Serenity were getting stronger with their practice.

"UNFOLD." Those were the exact words. The object returned to its tangibleness, Serenity smirked in victory. She was able to discover two new skills.

The day went off quickly through the practice of Occult and Unfold. There were some breaks since Serenity needed to restore her energy. Mateo had agreed on allowing them to use the segment of the scepter of night for Serenity's training the very next day (She was able to take down the new powers.

The next and the rest of the days, both mother and daughter trained. At first, it started with some simplicity with the use of some unused objects, next it began with a more complex task like having to use only three chosen powers in some situations, and then have the limitation of three powers while facing an enemy.

"DECEPTION" The scepter duplicated by four the different boxes her mother created. Both began to jump one by one as they began to elevate.

The magical enemy was quick, it began to jump around the palace roof. Serenity used her "Rise" spell of her scepter to make grow some plants. Finally, she used her "chaos" spell to take it down. She captured in a jar.

"It was such good training," Shuriki smiled at her daughter as both stretched. "That would be all for today. Tomorrow let's try to manage 2 more enemies to capture." Serenity nodded before she yawned.

The rest of the day continued normally. There was no other practice until the next day, both mother and daughter continued along with their daily duties like any normal day. Both took lunch and dinner and went to bed that evening.

The castle was quiet the next morning when Serenity opened her eyes. It was oddly suspicious since it was usually loud and cheerful; having it in mind, Serenity took her scepter as she made her way downstairs. There was no one.

"If you dare to give one more step you would be dead!" An unfamiliar voice barked. There must be an intruder.

_"Open eye"i/ Serenity said in almost a whisper. Her scepter glow._

Her family was getting captive. They took Elena's scepter, tied up Abuelo and Abuela, the intruders were threatening them with swords. She needed to do something, she tightened the hold of her scepter and took a big breath.

"DEMOLISH." She cried destroying the nearest object calling the attention of the intruders.

"Occult." She hid.

The intruders didn't seem to notice her presence. There were too many of them, some were out looking for her and others were in watching her family moves. She needed a quick plan to take care of them. Serenity unfolded her spell and look at her surroundings.

She could make one of the plants decorating the castle grow and then blast to lock some of the intruders, but first, she needed to distract them. Serenity used her "Deception" spell to make an illusion of herself; The intruders bite the bait and were trapped within a blink.

_Now I have to figure how exactly would I keep these man away from my family_ Serenity thought for a moment.

Maybe she could temporarily blind the man allowing her family to run away from the room. Then she could use her "chaos" spell to trick them into entering another room and lock them in; Then Elena and she could take care of them together.

"Here goes nothing," Serenity sighed as she aimed her scepter. "OBSCURAS."

"Serenity?" Shuriki cried. Serenity untied her ropes, Shuriki freed the rest. "It is too dangerous for you...we need the royal guards."

"Don't worry, mama." She said embracing for a moment her mother. "You and the others need to find a safe place for now. I will temporarily stop them. Meanwhile, call some help." Shuriki nodded as she released her daughter, she ran off with the others.

"Take care." Her mother cried.

"Now is time to take care of you, bastards." She frowned as she concentrated in keeping hold of her spell, something that she never thought she would be able to do. "CHAOS."

The ruffians were immediately locked. Serenity smiled in relief before sitting in a chair, she never used so many spells with little time to rest. Her mother came, just her alone. It was oddly suspicious since she and the others ran for shelter.

"You pass the test." She said.

"Test?" Serenity's eyes grew wider.

"You were tested," Another voice added. It was no other than Quitamoz, Elena's trainer. _So it was all a test _"Elena was right, you do have a lot of potential with the scepter of night."

"So this was all a test? And I just pass?" Serenity repeated in disbelief.

"Exactly," Shuriki said embracing her daughter. "I am so proud of you."

"Does Papa know about this?"

"Don't mention any of this to him."

_This is a request. _

_CC disney Elena of Avalor _

_I'm really sorry for the delay, I hope you like it. _


End file.
